


曾經信仰 03

by Yinglan



Series: 曾經信仰 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinglan/pseuds/Yinglan





	曾經信仰 03

(３)  
　　強烈疼痛引起蓮的顫慄，不是沒有被臨時標記的經驗，但自己是個很能忍的人，蓮的倔強讓他不太喜歡自己omega的身份，以往都是都是找個安全的地方拿些玩具應付，昏了過去才被夥伴標記的，這是第一次清醒的體會到這種感受。  
　　蓮慌張又憤怒的想推開對方身軀，但標記時引起的強烈不適讓自己的動作看起來像在調情，明智在心底愉悅的笑了笑，強硬的壓向對方，打算直接霸王硬上弓。  
　　這種被完全壓迫的姿態讓蓮多少有些不適，平時的自己總是在領導的位置，作為怪盜團團長，當然，選擇性忽略掉某些夥伴眼底隱約的深沉目光，他相信大家都是很聽話的成員，縱是一般民眾也沒有人敢壓迫他，當然，得忽略掉一些變態的高層人士。  
　　標記已經完成，明智用手撐起身子，看向已經躺平，眼角因疼痛和快感泛紅，還在微微喘息的蓮，對方明顯很不適應這種狀態，甚至是不適應臨時標記，這讓明智稍微回過神來，打算稍微緩緩節奏，但對方沒有焦距的眼底明顯的若有所思，強烈的佔有慾讓他打消了念頭，於是明智迅速的用單膝摩擦對方下體後面，那裡才剛停止顫抖沒多久，一被摩擦蓮立刻回過神來驚叫出聲，他惡狠狠的瞪向明智，但泛紅的眼角襯得他兇惡的眼神柔和了不少，惹得明智心裡特別舒服，心情大好的他變本加厲的用手揉搓穴口。  
　　蓮下體才剛被獅童過度使用完，突然受到這種刺激，身體已經完全攤了，大量的omega信息素釋出，明智的眼神立刻變了，沒有alpha能在omega情動時不被吸引，尤其是在自己心儀的omega前。  
　　大量的alpha信息素將蓮包圍，蓮快樂到有些難受，於是張開嘴大口喘氣，臨時標記讓明智的信息素作用更加明顯，他本想既然逃不過了，那就說些什麼噁心明智的話，畢竟自己也是個驕傲的人，然而現實是殘酷的，他怕自己現在一開口就是求饒，求明智進入他的身體替他緩解情潮，求他的alpha操他。  
　　「舒服嗎？」明智靠向對方耳際，惡趣味的用充滿情慾的低沉嗓音說道，蓮死命的閉上嘴，打算徹底無視他，結果這副倔強樣反而讓明智覺得好笑，也對，不這樣就不是蓮了。  
　　明智迅速的將一根手指插入已經濕透的小穴，然後往前列腺上一勾，蓮立刻不受控制的飆出淚來，一臉難受的看著明智。  
　　「不說也沒關係，我會讓你說的，現在，再給你一次機會，告訴我，舒服嗎？」明智繼續用低沉的嗓音挑逗對方，儘管蓮的臉上已經斷斷續續的都是淚花，他還是繼續抿著嘴唇，明顯就是一副不會屈服於惡勢力的表情，明智無所謂的換上禮貌的習慣性假笑噁心蓮，然後手指開始快速抽插，變著法子的彎曲轉圈，明智還是第一次這麼努力的伺候人，這時蓮再也忍不住了，難受的哭出聲來。  
　　「舒服嗎？說舒服我就給你獎勵。」明智起身，手上不停，用空閒的那隻手輕撫蓮已紅透的臉頰，蓮的眼神已然失去焦距，意識開始恍惚，只是下意識的盯著眼前讓他舒服的人，讓他快樂的alpha，然後，說出了今天最讓人意料之外的軟話  
　　「舒..服......還要.........」  
　-------tbc


End file.
